Happy Halloween
by ninjalikethat
Summary: Remus and Severus attend a costume party for Halloween.


Author's Note: Quick holiday one shot to tide you over until I update Too Much of a Good Thing?. Light fluffy PWP for practice. For those of you reading Too Much, there are hints about what happens in that story as well as a set up for another story I'm thinking about doing. Un-Beta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

I own nothing and make no money from this.

Please Enjoy.

"Why did I agree to this again?" grumbled Severus, as he fiddled with his mask.

"You lost a bet, I wouldn't exactly say you agreed," responded Remus. "Besides, it could have been so much worse. I could have put you in a sailor outfit."

"No one would have been able to see me if you put me all in white. Please don't tell me you have some sort of fetish," added Severus looking genuinely concerned. Remus chuckled.

"No, but the idea of putting you in something completely ridiculous had it's appeal. As it is, I think you make a wonderful Zorro."

"I think this whole idea is ridiculous. Although I have to admit," said Severus turning around to look at Remus; "You make a delightful Robin Hood. I might just develop a tight fetish."

"Careful, I still have the Will Scarlet costume in the closet." Severus scowled at this pronouncement. "Are you ready to go, Severus?"

"No. Is there any chance I could convince you to stay in?"

"Not tonight. Come on." Remus grabbed Severus and led him to the Floo. Within moments they were in the kitchen of Grimauld Place where they were greeted by George who was dressed as Sir Nicholas. The first thing he did was hand Severus a brownie.

"I made them especially. Strictly for adults. Remus?"

"No, thank you. No lurking in the kitchen all night," Remus warned both of them before leaving to join the party. Harry and Ginny had been talking about an 'American' style Halloween since they'd come back from their trip to New York last Halloween. Remus had been excited from the start, he'd always enjoyed fancy dress parties and given the bad memories most of them had of the day was excited to turn the holiday back into something fun. Thanks to Severus's stalling the party was in full swing by the time he entered the drawing room.

He helped himself to a drink before circulating. It was interesting to see the different costumes people had picked out. Ginny and Harry were dressed as Zeus and Hera, Ron a quidditch player, Luna a fairy, and Neville was a cutting of Devil's Snare. Remus was drawn out of his thoughts when Hermione joined him looking absolutely beautiful in a corseted ball gown.

"And who or what are you meant to be other than gorgeous?" Remus asked, grinning at the blush that spread across her cheeks before she smacked him on the arm.

"Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It's a smuggle fairy tale."

"I'm familiar," replied Remus just as 'Beast' walked into the room. "Who's the Beast?"

"Oh, bloody hell," ground out Hermione before finishing her drink in one go. "I'm going to kill that man."

"From the tone of your voice killing him is not exactly what you have in mind," said Severus sneaking up behind them. "One wonders if you aren't enjoying this little drama just as much as Lucius." Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, just as Lucius joined their little group.

"Good evening Remus, Severus, Hermione." The last was said as he took her hand and kissed it. She rolled her eyes even as she allowed him to tuck her hand in the crook of his arm. "If you'll excuse us gentlemen." With that Severus and Remus were left alone in their corner as Lucius led Hermione away. The scowl on her face rivaling Severus's.

"Can we leave yet?"

"No, go do your version of being social while I make the rounds. I promise that I will make all of this worth your while." Remus kissed Severus briefly before pushing him in the direction of his favorite sitting chair. Remus smiled at his grumblings of being man handled and entered the fray in earnest. It was a good turn out including all of the Weasleys, most of The Order, and a number of Hogwarts teachers and alumni. Remus was looking forward to catching up with everyone.

oOoOo

Severus sat in the corner watching Remus charm his way through their friends and acquaintances. He himself engaging only when someone approached him. Thankfully many were content simply to give him a nod in passing. With the exception of having to wear a costume, Severus found that he was having a decent time, but that could largely be attributed to George's special brownies. Minerva stopped to speak with him enjoying a number of teasing remarks about how relaxed he'd been since the war. When she finally left him in peace Severus realised he'd lost sight of Remus.

It took him barely a moment to ascertain that Remus was no longer in the drawing room. Ever since the drama surrounding their mating, Severus had been particularly watchful and not knowing where his lover was did not sit well with him. Closing his eyes he tapped into their bond relieved when he sensed no fear or anxiety. Initial concerns addressed, Severus left his corner to search in earnest.

It took him longer than he anticipated to escape the drawing room, but once he did finding Remus ended in the first room he looked in, the library. Remus turned to him from the window as soon as he entered the room. "I hope I didn't worry you."

"No more than normal, I assure you," drawled Severus closing and locking the door behind him. "If you simply wished to read, we could return home."

"I must admit reading isn't what comes to mind when I look around this room," replied Remus turning back to look out the window.

"Oh?" inquired Severus moving to stand behind him. "What is it that you do think about when you're in here?"

"You. And what it would be like to bend you over that couch over there." Severus was startled by the answer. Being the mutt's ancestral home, he'd anticipated the answer having to do with him. He was even more surprised when Remus continued. "Even when we were adversaries I found you intriguing. Seeing you lost in your research here during the war made me wonder what it might take to make you lose your concentration. Tonight it would seem I have the opportunity." Lost in the imagery Severus had not noticed Remus turning around during his short speech and the words were barely out of Remus's mouth before Severus found his own mouth captured.

Severus could taste the elf made wine on Remus's tongue which explained the bluntness of his declaration and the boldness of his hands. Remus was wasting no time tonight and was roughly massaging his ass while grinding their growing erections together. Severus lifted his head as Remus kissed his way down Severus's neck so that he could orally worshiped the Bite. They stumbled a bit as Remus backed Severus into the couch while simultaneously working one of his hands into his pants.

"Have I told you how amazing your ass looks in this costume?" Remus panted out after he'd come up for air.

"No," responded Severus as he cupped Remus's erection that was made even more prominent by the tights he was wearing. "I, however, warned you exactly how much I appreciated your costume."

"I may recall you saying something about them," whispered Remus as he teased Severus's hole with his finger. Wordlessly Severus executed a lubrication spell in the hopes of hurrying his lover along. He moaned when his wish was granted, Remus clearly had every intention of making good on his earlier promise. Severus gripped Remus harder when he added two additional fingers. It wasn't often that Remus was willing to get as rough as Severus was accustomed to and Severus relished it when he did. Yanking down Remus's tights he turned around and yanked down his own pants before bending over and bracing his hands on the back of the couch.

oOoOo

Remus growled in appreciation when Severus presented himself to his ministrations. Deciding to tease him a bit, he lightly ran his fingers over Severus's ass and over his hips. Slowly he slid his hands up under his shirt and raked his nails down Severus's back. Then he gripped Severus's hips impaling himself completely in one thrust. Knowing it would drive Severus insane he set a languid pace without yielding in the power of his thrusts. He pulled out almost completely when he saw Severus reach down to touch himself.

"Don't move your hands, Severus," he growled out. Severus quickly put his hand back where it was. Remus rewarded him by pounding into him even harder than before. Feeling his own climax coming on he reached around to fondle Severus's balls before taking his cock in hand. Stroking in time to his thrusts it wasn't long before Remus brought them both to a satisfying completion. Collapsing on top of Severus he idly ran his hands through the man's hair while they both caught their breath.

"Can we go home now?" Severus finally asked, causing Remus to chuckle.

"One more hour. I doubt anyone would say anything if you decided to remain in here for the rest of the evening," replied Remus as he stood up and slowly withdrew from Severus's body. They took their time righting themselves and the couch. Severus insisted on helping Remus with his tights which was not helpful in ensuring that Remus was presentable, but eventually they were both fit to return to the party. Remus was surprised when Severus took his hand and escorted him out of the library. Neither of them noticed the couple that had appeared from behind the curtains of the picture window.


End file.
